


The Climb

by kiddiluna



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows his parents are tired from taking care of Sammy so when he there with his brother and he is hungry he most climb to the top in the order to get his brother's bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climb

In a quiet suburb in Illinois, there was a young brunette boy stood inside his brother’s bedroom watching over the baby laying in the faint light blue crib. His name was Dean Winchester, he was an eager 4 year old who wanted to help his younger brother in anyway.

Dean was a big boy, so he had to protect his little brother Sam but he had did something bad really bad. His mommy told him never to climb any of the furniture no matter what the reason, but Dean had a good reason it was for his brother, Sammy. He was crying all night before the event had occurred and his mommy and daddy had finally went to sleep not even an hour later he was about to cry again but Dean was there so he tried to make it better.

He had remember that his mommy had told him the that the reason why Sammy cried at night was because he wa hungry. 

_'Mommy going to kill me.'_ Dean thought as he glanced around Sam's nursery looking for Sam’s bottle and found it above on the dresser near the door. Sam pouted slightly as he began to wail his little lungs out.

"Shh shhh, shush little Sammy, don't you cry, your big brother Dean is on your side." Dean said as he held his baby brother in his arms and began to rock him slightly left to right, before setting him back into his crib. Dean moved over to the dresser and pulled out some drawers that he could reach and began to climb them like stairs.

Once he reached the ground he skipped happily over to his brother and picked him up and began to feed him.

Once Sammy was full Dean laid him back in his crib and went back to his bed unknowingly his mother was watching Dean through the door.


End file.
